Merchandise may be sold at a variety of outlets, such as retail outlets, online, etc. For example, in retail outlets, merchandise may be displayed and sold to customers. A retail outlet may provide a potential customer with the ability to inspect the merchandise before purchase. With respect to an online environment, merchandise may be purchased by a customer by analyzing information about the merchandise, analyzing customer reviews associated with the merchandise, and other such attributes associated with the merchandise.